Bad Bad Girlfriend
by lizziebr05
Summary: My third attempt at writing hope you like. Its a short maybe 3 chapter story, Kagome and the gang meet a strip club in downtown. WIll love spark or just lust read and find out.


I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did. I don't own any of the songs either but they are candy man by Christina Aguilera and pornstar dancing by My darkest day's feat Ludacris

Bad Bad Girlfriend

Kagome and her friend Sango where at her house getting ready to go to work. They worked at the same strip joint downtown so they rode together for safety. Kagome was throwing her sexy nurses outfit in her bag while Sango was going through her closet looking at outfits she wanted to borrow.

: Hey Kagome can I borrow your leather chaps I think it would go great with the song choice I'm working with tonight.

: No go ahead but I better get them back as they are I love those pants.

Sango rolled her eyes and stuffed them in the bag: Why wouldn't I return them I'm not that big of a slut like you Kagome hahaha.

: Whatever Sango said Kagome with a snicker and grabbed her bag while heading to the car.

: So who is this band playing tonight I don't think I've heard of them Sango said a she was messing with the radio.

Kagome looked at Sango and just shook her head no.: I haven't heard them before either but what Kouga said he was friends with them in high school and are really good I guess, What are their names do you know.

: I have no idea but I hope their good, the last guys Kouga had sucked something awful.

They finally reached the club while the band was in their sound check. They stood there for a moment and listened to the band.

Kagome looked over at Sango and winked: Oh hell yea looks like Kouga actually did something right for a change without us having to critic him she said with a smile. Sango just laughed and went to get ready for the show.

With the band

Inuyasha stood at the mic finishing up the rehearsal when he looked over at his best friend Miroku and smiled. : Holy shit we actually got it right this time. If your dumb ass wasn't hitting on all the workers here we would have be done a while ago.

Miroku started laughing: well man if they didn't have such hot pieces of ass here I wouldn't be so distracted and you shouldn't be talking. I saw you staring at the hot little thing with the black hair that walked in moments ago he retorted with a smirk. : Keh you don't know shit Miroku I thought it was Kikyo for a min. I swear if I see that bitch again I don't know what will happen, so shut up and let's get ready for the show I still have to go talk to Kouga.

About 9:00 the door opened and it started to fill up. Kouga watched from his office above the club when there was a knock on the door. : Whoever it is it better be important.

Kagome walked in shaking her head: Do you always have to act like a dick or is it just natural to you huh

Kouga looked up from his window when he heard her voice, he couldn't help but be infatuate with her she was beautiful. Kagome had waist length bluish black hair with a figure of a goddess. He could still remember when she came in looking for a job. He couldn't believe what luck he had.

: How's my woman today, and if I do say so myself you are looking mighty fine why don't you come over here and give me a little special treatment before you go on.

If looks could kill, Kouga would have burst into flames right there.: First off let me say I'm not your WOMAN so get that shit out your head and actually listen for once ok and second even if I did have a mental brain fart and wanted to actually give you some attention before I went on I would have to know when exactly I did go on as well as the other girls boss.

Kouga started laughing: well aren't you sharp today doll but you are my woman so go ahead and except that you mine and will forever be mine and if you looked by the door of your dressing room you'd see that I already posted the schedule you go on first then Sango then the band and I want you and Sango to ask Ayame for help when the band is playing. I want yall out on the floor dancing adding a little something to it alright.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and shook her head yes then went to finish getting ready. {God he is such an ass} she thought. : Hey Sango I'm up first then you so get your ass in gear ok. : I heard you the first time hooker don't have to yell damn Sango said with a laugh. Kagome just walked away it was about time for her to go on

Inuyasha and the guys

Since the boys didn't have to go on for a little while Inuyasha and Miroku went a got a couple beers and sat by the stage to enjoy the show till it was their turn the lights dimmed and the announcer came on

Welcome everybody to the Jewel. Tonight we have got an extra special show for yall. First I want to welcome to the stage our own little heart throb guys let me introduce to you the sexy, smooth and incredible Jade.

Kagome heard her stage name and waited for the music to play. The guitar started and Kagome struted out on the cat walk. All eyes were on her and Kagome loved it.

_Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra_

_Jessica won't play ball_

_Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda_

_Doesn't anybody live at all?_

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed_

_Got her number from a bathroom stall_

_Brandy just got way too much baggage_

_And that shit just gets old_

Kagome walked up the pole that was at the end of the walk. She looked hot as hell if she had to say herself she was wearing extremely short booty shorts that had half of her a hanging out with assless leather chaps with a very tight corset top that tied in the front. When she got to the pole she grabbed a hold of it and swung around it just in time for the real show to begin.

_But I got a girl who can put on a show_

_The dollar decides how far you can go_

_She wraps those hands around that pole_

_She licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow_

_Because that's pornstar dancin_

Just at the chorus it she wrap a hand around the pole licked her lips and dropped it down to the floor and slowly brought it back up while grinding on the pole. She turned around and bent over shook her ass at the crowd. She looked over to her left and noticed the guy who was sing in the band early eyes were right on her. She could feel the lust coming off him and thought what the hell why not have a little fun. So she looked at him winked and smiled.

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg_

_She drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this_

_Pornstar dancin_

_Your body's lightin' up the room_

_I want a naughty girl like you_

_There's nothing hotter than a.._

Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes of the goddess in front of him. Workin everything she could. He could feel his erection growing at an amazing rate just watching her. It took everything in him not to jump on stage and steal her away. The way she moved he could tell she probably was damn good in bed. When she looked over at him his heart about stopped. The most gorgeous blue eyes were eyeing him up and down. Then she did something he would never expect she smiled and winked at him and was dancing his way.

_[Chad Kroeger:]_

_Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage _

_But that's just not my style_

_She's got a pair that's nice to stare at_

_But I want girls gone wild_

_But I know a place where there's always a show_

_The dollar decides how far you can go_

Kagome walked over to were the silver headed god was she started to undo the corset so she could give him an amazing view. She just couldn't contain herself with the look of pure want radiating off of him his eyes just kept getting bigger the more her top came undone. Inuyasha swore he was about to pass out with lack of blood flow because at the moment of time it was all centered around one area. Kagome was almost in front of him with her top completely gone and slowly slid to the floor and crawling the rest of the way there.

_She wraps those hands around that pole_

_She licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off nice and slow_

_Because that's pornstar dancin'_

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg_

_She drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this_

_Pornstar dancin_

When she was directly in front of him she whipped her hair around in a circle and started to grind the floor just inches away from his face. She wanted to reach out and touch the cute triangles he had on top of his head so bad she almost couldn't stop herself so she just touched the side of his face really quick jumped to her feet turned around to give him a good ass shot an swung her hips to the floor.

_Your body's lightin' up the room_

_I want a naughty girl like you_

_Let's throw a party just for two_

_You know those normal girls won't do_

She touched his face and Inuyasha about lost it right there. If Miroku hadn't had ahold of his arm it would have been over right then. When she touched him it was like he had been electrocuted she finally turned around and dropped her ass to the floor. It was the most amazing ass Inuyasha had ever seen and it was right in front of his face. If only he could touch, wiping the drool from his chin he began thinking how in the hell could he get that to go home with him. With a smile he slowly was working a plan.

_[Ludacris]_

_They won't do_

_I need a girl that's kinda frisky_

_Drinking with the fellas_

_Taken shots and gettin tipsy_

_We always wanna party cause she sexy as hell_

_And if I ever get in _

_Trouble bailing me outta jail_

_Cause she a stone cold stunna hotta than the summer_

_When she step up into the club every man and woman want her_

_She makes me wanna get a stripper pole up in my home_

_Cause of the porn star _

_Dancin got me in the zone!_

_[Guitar solo]_

The guitar solo had hit and Kagome ripped off the assless chaps and was just dancing around in the booty shorts, taking her top off was one thing nothing else was going. Kouga had tried to get her to do full nude dances and she would always tell him to shove it. Just letting herself go with the flow of the music she was having the time of her life.

_She wraps those _

_Hands around that pole_

_She licks those lips and off we go_

_She takes it off _

_Nice and slow_

_Because that's pornstar dancin_

_She don't play nice, she _

_Makes me beg_

_She drops that dress around her legs_

_And I'm sittin right by _

_The stage for this_

_Pornstar dancin _

The song had finally ended and she was back behind the curtain breathing hard and just smiling. She had to laugh because she knew she had made at least one guys night and couldn't stop the giggles from escaping. Sango just looked at her like she was nuts. : Kagome what the hell is so funny

: You should have seen the look on that guys face Sango it was priceless

: What guy? I'm confused.

Kagome just smiled and pointed at the man with silver hair. He still had a look of pure desire on his face as he just sat there and smiled. Sango looked out the curtain and started busting out laughing to.

: DAMN GIRL you really worked him didn't you look at that goofy ass smile on his face. How much you wanna bet he is gonna dream of that sweet ass you got for months Sango said with a snicker

: Kagome looked over at Sango and said: I sure as hell hope so look how fine he is. I wouldn't mind taking that home tonight, Hurry up your next go get em girl. She flashed one last smile and walked away.

Sango wasn't as hardcore as Kagome was so she had to finish getting ready to go out .She was wearing a sexy little sailor suit with high heeled penny loafer looking shoes. She adjusted her hat took a deep breath and the annoceer called her on stage.

Alright everyone give up for Jade one more time hell yea didn't I tell you she was sexy. Now for your viewing pleasure we have the sassy, exotic, and wild Emerald

The music began and Sango started dancing down the cat walk.

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine_

_Candyman, Candyman_

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine_

_Sweet sugar candy man [whispered]_

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night_

_He really had me working up an appetite_

_He had tattoos up and down his arm_

_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

_He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop_

_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man_

_A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

_Oh yeah.._

_He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine_

_We drank champagne and we danced all night_

_We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise_

_the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline_

_She danced along with the chorus dropping to down to the floor and popping it back up. She looked at a guy by the stage made a shh face, winked and blow him a kiss. Then started to dance with the pole. _

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop_

_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man_

_A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

_Se bop bop_

_Hey yeah_

_..._

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop_

_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man oh_

_A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman_

_Woo yeah_

_Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot_

_When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot_

_He had lips like sugar cane_

_Good things come to boys who wait_

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine_

_Candy man, candy man_

_Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine_

_Candy man, candy man_

_Sweet sugar candy man [whispered]_

_He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop_

_Sweet sugar candy man [whispered]_

_He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop_

_Sweet sugar candy man [whispered]_

_He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop_

_Sweet sugar [whispered]_

Sango had made her way over to where that man was sitting by the man with silver hair was and purposely started to dance for him. She would dance to whatever the song said and made a face to empathize her point. Like when it said making all the panties drop she would drop to the floor.

_He got those lips like sugar cane_

_Good things come for boys who wait_

_He's a one stop shop with a real big uh_

_He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman [x3]_

Miroku favorite part out of the whole dance was when in the chorus it said he's a one stop shop with a real big uh. Emerald or whatever her name was right in front of him she had put her hand down the front of her shorts jerked her hip forward while she had her other had over her mouth and her eyes were opened wide in mock shock. He could tell she was a spit fire and had a sense of humor. She was gorgeous to him and with him thinking that was major feet because he thought all women were beautiful but this girl was something else. She started walking back to the curtain when Miroku leaned over to Inuyasha and said: If there were any women on this earth that could change the man that I am I do believe I've found her. Inuyasha started laugh because yea he had to agree she was beautiful just not his taste he wanted the goddess that was before her Jade if he could remember her name right.

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine [x2]_

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine [x2]_

_Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell [x2]_

_Squared herself away as she let out a yell [x2]_

Sango ran off the stage laughing and had to find Kagome and tell her all about of how a naughty little girl she had been and had loved every min of it.

Inuyasha looked at his watch and drug Miroku out of his fantasy: Hey man we gotta go get ready were up in like 10 mins. Miroku shook his head trying to get that woman out so he could focus but already realized it was going to be a very hard thing to do.

: Alright Inuyasha but you do realize what this means now right

: That you're going to have wet dreams about this night for months because I do believe I'm right along with you he said with a laugh

Miroku started laughing with him: Most likely my friend but now we have to rock this show to show them girls what we got now.

: Hell yeah let's do this shit Inuyasha yelled. Him and Miroku high fived it and ran to meet the rest of the band.


End file.
